In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,326 and 4,077,334 there are described various readily assemblable and disassemblable pallet structures comprising spaced parallel stringer elements and spaced parallel deck elements arranged transverse to the stringer elements and releasably connected thereto through a unique interconnection. The elements of the pallets preferably are formed of aluminum, generally aluminum extrusions, although other suitable materials of construction may be used, such as, steel or substantially rigid plastic materials.
The pallet constructions of my prior patents utilize stringers of generally rectangular cross-section having open ends and each of deck-forming members, including those adjacent the extremities of the pallet, is releasably attached to each of the stringers through specially designed elongate laterally-thin clips. While this structure is satisfactory and useful in many applications, possible difficulties may arise from the possibility of an errant fork-lift or pallet truck tine striking and dislodging the end deck member at one extremity of the pallet by breaking the clips, as a result of their limited strength. Such dislodgement would require replacement not only of the damaged deck-forming member, but also of the stringer or stringers from which the clips have been broken. Additionally, the open ends of the stringer elements permit the entry of dirt, vermin or other unwanted items into the stringer elements.